Watchmen versus the Top Ten
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it? Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for! Is the idea/concept worth it? The so-called Crime-Busters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was.


Approx Word Counted 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?! Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!? Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

Approx Words Count 1,700

2013:

Disposable Copy

The Watchmen versus the Top Ten

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The so-called Crime-Busters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters that were set up, just to be abandoned, before it was even used... like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The Minutemen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's; the Crime-Busters had broken up before they had even joined forces, formed together...because Edward Blake the Comedian showed up as a big joke and pointed out that heroes couldn't save Earth from atomic bombs. _Daniel Dreiberg_ the_ Nite-Owl 2_ walked across the sidewalk out of the door of the HQ** Walter Joseph Kovaks the Rorschach** was by _Nite-Owl's side_ yet a little behind Mr. Dreiberg, questing _Mr. Dreiberg, "_Why so gloomy, suddenly... ...Owl... ... it was an illogical endeavor. It was an exercise in futility, Crimebusters was. It's better to find Soviet conspiracy as a duo such as police officers or like a police detective. Perhaps the United States will take over the USSR and take all of their a-bombs."

Meredith-2 …MEN versus THE TOP TEN

_Mr. Dreiberg _replied, "That seems highly improbable... it's not Communists that irk me now. I'm just worried about the future of super-heroes as a whole other complex issue to be opened. If there aren't super-hero groups ever again ... will the number of super power heroes diminish? If there is no goal to have at least three super-humans to form the new Minutemen each decade will there only be need for one** crime**-**fighter** for there to be a world with such thing as a super hero? Will crime-fighting duos like our partnership dissolve because of this trend begun on this spot"?

Laura Juspeczyk the Silk Spectre Two walked out of the shade of the doorway and added the Silk Spectre's ideas to the consensus begun on that spot, "… Not necessarily. I am rather eager to prove that I have the talent to become a crime fighter. I have the follow-through to see all this through like my mom did."

** Walter Joseph Kovaks** replied to Mr_. Dreiberg,_** "**We're not going to give up on our crime fighting team. Owl, you know how serious my crime fighting is to the** Rorschach"**.

Meredith-3 WATCHMEN VER …. .

_Mr. Dreiberg_ said, **_I know but what if something bad happens to me emotionally and I can't go on as a mystery-man?... _**

** Walter Joseph Kovacs** answered, **_… however Owl you're my best friend. You're the only person who has the strong beliefs Rorschach has. How could you say that? _**

Laurie answered, "Hey _Owl,_ listen, can I call you that ... (?) ... anyway, there's prob'ly a completely new generation of crime fighters on the horizon and I'm lookin' for someone to go at patrols with. I don't wan' a' be tied to anyone out here until I'm sure who I wanta' be sidekicks with. … Maybe someone cool like Comedian, but there might be crime fighter duos soon or newer versions of Minutemen someday".

Suddenly... (the Dr. Manhattan), Jonathan Osterman, walked out of the shadows of the doorway...the shadiness revealing, Jonathan Osterman's, unmasked face in a strange way. Manhattan, replied to what Laurie had said, "Please go on. Do not mind me. I find you and your conversation fascinating."

_Mr. Dreiberg_ answered, "Are you spying on us... Osterman? That's creepy even for you, Osterman. Shouldn't you be taking your wife home, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, said, I am taking my wife ... and no ... I'm not listening to us through the doorway. Sound is just matter vibrating. This construction of me...I just created it in the doorway just now. Another, Manhattan, walked through the wall near the doorway. The construction of, Osterman, that just appeared too... said, I can hear practically anything. I can also be in two places at one same moment ...or in such occasion three places. The, Manhattan, in the doorway walked over to the other, Manhattan, and joined with him. Then, Manhattan, had said, "If you all'd like to come with I ... I'd like to take you three forward to another time if it would possibly stimulate your conversation to start again about this subject of what you perceive as the future".

Meredith-4 WATCH …. .

_Mr. Dreiberg_ yelled back at Manhattan, "All **you can **DO IS sense matter and transmute **it**! That's just nonsense to detective heroes such like** Rorschach** and I! You've obviously have had a history of (pronounced Skit so fren e eh) schizophrenia because you were human before you received powers, now you're attributing science-fictional traits to yourself like you're some big blue alien with no emotions and supreme knowledge, for no reason, time travel! This is all blather! It's all-insulting to** Rorschach's **and my detective sensibilities! You're blurring life with fiction! We're all having a crisis of faith! I feel powerless! I thought crime fighting was making world peace within our grasp soon! Now it's ashes slipping through our hands! There's no future for hero teams nor super heroes! Just stop blathering on"!

Meredith-5 …sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan stated simply, as a matter of fact-ly, "This isn't the end of super-human heroes. Not by a long shot. Nothing ends. Even when crime fighters stop their trend finally, ten years later they come back as a trend as well. Trust me, friend...I'm always right about the future. Perhaps my abilities gifted to me affect my emotions because my destiny has tapped my powers into the logical side of the brain... and I deal with atoms in a matter of-fact-manner, but my mind is sane. When predictions become true, my emotional half is surprised and still reacts and I don't have a history of mental illness I assure you. When you sense molecules moving around us ... we can sense the possible movement of atoms in future most likely and most probably the way they will most likely occur. I am quite positive of my predictions becoming a certainty."

Laurie then said at that point suddenly, "Then take me to the future! I want to see my new generation of super-human heroes that I inspire now that I'm just beginning patrolling".

Meredith-6 …sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, said, merely_, Owl_ and** Rorschach** are the closest to your generation than any mystery man will get. Crime fighters will disappear as a trend for about ten years as I have said. Laurie ... you'll be the last of your generation becoming a super hero.

_Mr. Dreiberg_ replied to what Manhattan had said earlier, "What is this stuff all about where, Manhattan, was saying we could go into future times? What are you **talking** about, Osterman? You can only control matter! How can we travel into future times?"?

... ... ...Manhattan... answered, "We can control movement of matter... so we can stop movement of molecules so that when the future comes and our brain cells move once again ...**time travel **will seem instant".

_Mr. Dreiberg _said, "You could get Laurie, I and** Rorschach** back...too? Ohhh I don't care! I want to go to see a future that there are mystery men still at_. Mr. Dreiberg_ reached a gloved hand out toward, Manhattan, ...as if reaching out for help somehow. Manhattan shook _Owl's_ hand in friendship.

Laurie asked the question, "We can be back in time... "?

Meredith-7 …sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, replied, "Yes ...we will be back to the minute we left. I am telling the truth".** Rorschach**, you don't have to touch my hand like Owl. Coincidentally, it only can make it a millisecond quicker**. Walter Kovaks Rorschach** reached a gloved hand anyway ...saying, I... am afraid.

Manhattan, replied**, "**Don't be ...I am only turning all of us to radiation in order to shoot us near Earth orbit where we won't be disturbed for two decades as frozen electrons".

They transmuted to energy and shot into the blue yonder.

Seemingly instantaneously, it was 13 years or so ...later. Jonathan Osterman's, Rorschach's, _Owl's,_ and Silk Spectre's energy was back on the planet. (It's all-relative according to Einstein.) They seemed to blink into existence on the edge of some highway off-ramp that looked like it was part of some parking garage or something. In truth, they did not arrive in the place left from. There was no chance, Osterman, could have returned them to the same spot on the globe because rotating of the globe. Moreover, there was the change of the surface due to the construction of human beings. The constructions were more science fiction-y. Manhattan,** Rorschach**, Laurie and _Mr. Dreiberg_ had thought the Crime-Busters were **going** to be run down by the next car. The car turned a bit, and skids to a halt to prevent any cars from driving into that lane. The police car's door opened and some red sneakers stepped out onto the concrete pavement as a 6" 8', blue skinned man with a hand design on Mr. Smax's bare chest got out of the car... talking into a police band CB Mr. Smax's partner... Robyn (Toy Box) Slinger got out of the other door. Mr. Smax said into the wide band radio, "This is Mr. Smax, I found some criminals already. I am on the ramp next to HQ, we probably have a 1084, and a group of nuts are walking up the off ramp. Avenge my fucking death if I and Toy Box don't come back... willya..."?

The End

Approx Count 100

2013:

Disposable Copy

AFTER-WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
